Compensación
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Cinco años han pasado y a Eren le ha bastado simplemente contar con la compañía de Rivaille, pero una noche su voluntad se ve puesta a prueba… Oneshot. Eren x Rivaille / Ereri. Lemmon


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Eren y Rivaille. Ereri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**. **Lemmon.**

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Compensación.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba preparado para enfrentar su muerte, había pasado los últimos tres días dejando todo en orden y reuniendo el valor para tomar la decisión de ir a verlo. Esperaba en la habitación sentado en el piso, pensando que a pesar de todo no se arrepentía, había valido la pena.

...

Los pocos miembros del escuadrón 104 que aun sobrevivían "celebraban" los cinco años que habían pasado desde su graduación. Cinco años difíciles, llenos de sangre, pérdidas y traiciones.

Incluso Armin y Mikasa bebían un poco, Eren practicaba vencidas con Jean y Conny, mientras Sasha engullía todo lo que se ponía en su camino. El tiempo había pasado, estaban más altos, incluso Conny aunque no mucho.

Armin era quien mas había cambiado, estaba casi tan alto como Jean, su cabello estaba más largo, pero ahora lo amarraba en una media coleta. Mikasa y Sasha habían cambiado lo suficiente para ser consideradas hermosas mujeres y no adolescentes, robaban la atención allá donde fueran. Aunque Eren sospechaba que no siempre por su belleza, eran especiales a su manera, Mikasa era mortífera y Sasha, bueno era Sasha.

Las horas pasaron y la pequeña fiesta se vio interrumpida cuando Hanji entró exhausta.

—Eren, asegúrate por favor de dar una vuelta por la habitación de Rivaille mas tarde.

Jean soltó una risa tonta que Eren ignoró perfectamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Recuerdas ese gas en el que trabajo?

— ¿El que duerme titanes?

—Sí, veras... accidentalmente uno estalló cuando él entró al laboratorio, y no llevaba máscara.

Eren se levantó asustado. — ¿Está bien?

Hanji sonrió —Furioso, pero bien. Debe descansar, los efectos pasaran pronto. Sólo quiero que te cerciores que todo está bien, a mi me echó de inmediato.

Con un bostezo la mujer se fue y Eren estaba a punto de retirarse para ir a verlo.

—Dijo más tarde— reclamó Mikasa —Quédate un poco más.

—Quédate con nosotros Eren— dijo Jean apoyando a Mikasa —Podrás ir a revisarlo después todo lo que gustes.

La frase salió con doble intención. La mirada burlona de Jean seguía molestándolo sin importar los años. Se sentó y ahogo su molestia con más alcohol.

A la una de mañana se retiraron, Armin y Mikasa llevaban a un inconsciente Jean, aunque Eren podía jurar que el joven se sostenía más de lo necesario en Mikasa.

Sasha y Connie habían decidido dormir sobre la mesa, y nadie quiso llevarles la contraria.

—Eren— llamó Mikasa mirándolo.

Estaban en el mismo cuartel, pero no en el mismo escuadrón, Eren pertenecería al de operaciones especiales.

— ¿Puedes ir solo?

—Sí, preocúpate por Jean, podría ahogarse en los baños o caer por la ventana si lo dejan solo.

Ella asintió y se llevó al muchacho, Armin se despidió con la mano libre y Eren siguió por el pasillo hacía la torre.

Recorrer ese camino despertaba muchos sentimientos en él. Fue un impacto entender lo que sentía por su superior.

Nunca espero o creyó tener ese tipo de gustos, aunque no podía decir que sintiera únicamente atracción por los hombres, o que no la sentía por las mujeres. La realidad era que sólo amaba a una persona y nunca se interesó en nadie más.

Cada día que pasaba disfrutaba estar a su lado, sus conversaciones, y salidas en patrulla, incluso sus discusiones cuando le repetía que seguía siendo un mocoso, tener su compañía bastó los últimos años.

Sin embargo de un tiempo acá no parecía ser suficiente, deseaba consumar su amor, aplacar su deseo, recorrer su cuerpo, probar su calor…

Detuvo la avalancha de pensamientos, se estaba excitando y no podía simplemente masturbarse en medio del pasillo.

Entró a la habitación de soldado, Hanji lo había ordenado después de todo. Su respiración se cortó ante la visión en medio de la penumbra.

Rivaille dormía justo en la mitad de la cama sin camisa, con el pantalón abierto y los brazos extendidos a los lados. La luna llena iluminaba la habitación, y le regalaba una imagen que podía evocar cada sentimiento y deseo reprimido en Eren.

Su pulso se aceleró y sus manos ardían de deseo, el alcohol nublaba su juicio o al menos le daba el valor del que carecía normalmente. Caminó hasta la cama y recorrió con la vista cada parte del hombre. Su rostro relajado por el sueño, su pecho y abdomen musculosos, fruto del ejercicio de años asesinando titanes. Su examen se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a su pantalón abierto, sus latidos eran tan fuertes que parecía ser lo único que escuchaba.

La ropa en el piso evidenciaba que Rivaille trató de desvestirse o cambiarse y el sueño lo venció, probablemente estaba débil también.

Años de reprimirse, de ilusiones, de saciar su deseo solo, imaginando fantasías con el hombre que descansaba apetecible frente a él ahora... Entró a la cama, su mente ya no razonaba, su instinto era el que gobernaba.

Tomó el rostro durmiente de Rivaille y lo besó, rozó con reverencia sus labios, aumentando la presión lentamente, sus manos se dispararon a su cuerpo acariciándolo. Pasó a su cuello besándolo sin prisa, gozando con la sensación de sus labios sobre esa piel que deseaba desde hace años. Sus manos no perdían el tiempo demarcando con fervor los músculos del abdomen, sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a arder. Bajó una mano a la entrepierna del soldado y otra lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué mierda haces Eren?

Lo vio aterrado, estaba despierto, y parecía fulminarlo con la mirada. Todo su instinto de supervivencia le decía que debía levantarse y apartarse, otra parte, la misma que se erguía en sus pantalones, la misma que había estado amándolo desde hace tanto tiempo, no lo permitió.

—Estaba besándolo señor.

Rivaille parecía totalmente en blanco, como si jamás hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

—Planeaba seguir tocándolo también, agradecería suelte mi mano para seguir.

Eso fue una osadía, pero Eren no estaba pensando.

—Estás ebrio.

—Sí.

Y deliberadamente besó el cuello del sargento, abrió los labios y succionó. Las dos manos de Rivaille volaron a sus hombros y lo separaron.

—No dejes marca imbécil.

Eso sorprendió a Eren, sin embargo le importó mas el hecho de que sus manos eran libres ahora.

Cuando Rivaille sintió la mano de Eren masajeando su entrepierna, supo que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Apártate o...

Eren atrapó sus manos llevándolas sobre su cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿O me matara? No puede matarme, va contra sus órdenes. — Aunque por un segundo pensó que el sargento podía asesinarlo, y decir que tuvo que hacerlo porque él perdió el control, lo que de hecho estaba pasando de una forma u otra.

Lo besó, ya no le importaba nada, se había metido en un problema del que no podría escabullirse, haría lo que quería. Jamás volvería a tener a Rivaille en esa posición, si no aprovechaba ahora que estaba débil nunca podría.

Se apartó cuando por los pelos evitó que el sargento lo mordiera. Lo que por cierto sólo lo excitó más.

—Detente, es una orden. Puedo dejarte medio muerto sin problemas.

Eren lo ignoró y lentamente bajó en un camino de besos por su cuello, al llegar a su pecho atrapó la tetilla del hombre entre sus labios y lamió despacio.

—Eren.

La amenaza implícita en su nombre estremeció de miedo una parte de la conciencia del joven, aún así decidió jugarse la vida, valía la pena. Pasó a sostener con una mano las muñecas de Rivaille y con la libre volvió a su pantalón. Se sorprendió de inmediato, su superior estaba duro.

—Lárgate Eren, estas ebrio y...

—Lo sé, sé que no debo.

Lo observó directamente, con la pasión arremolinándose en sus ojos verdes, queriendo que entendiera que ya no podía más.

—Lo amo demasiado, por favor...

Rogó besándolo de nuevo, una sensación de triunfo experimentó cuando sintió como su beso era correspondido. Incluso lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos mientras recibía la lengua húmeda de Rivaille contra la suya.

Aflojó el agarre en sus muñecas y le dio mejor uso a sus manos, recorriendo con desatada pasión el cuerpo del hombre, comprobando como con cada caricia él endurecía más.

Sus lenguas parecían en lucha, y Eren planeaba no perder tan fácilmente. Momentos después se apartó mirándolo, le sonrió demasiado feliz para creerlo verdad.

—Lo amo— le repitió.

—Tsk eres una molestia— Pero el sargento no hizo ademán de apartarlo.

Eren renovó el camino de besos por el cuello y pecho de Rivaille, llegó a su abdomen fuerte y no se detuvo. Se deshizo del molesto pantalón y la ropa interior.

—Espera...

Sin dudar llevó su boca a su objetivo y recibió por entero la hombría del soldado.

—Maldición Eren.

Sintió a Rivaille tratar de apartarlo, pero pronto se detuvo. Lamía concienzudamente, gozando los espasmos que empezaban a recorrer al soldado.

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Estaba soñando?

Tal vez aún estaba tirado en el pasillo, ahogado de borracho, teniendo otra de sus fantasías.

—Basta Eren.

Aumentó la velocidad al sentir como el orgasmo se acercaba.

—Te di…je que...

El líquido caliente inundó su boca, sabía salado, no le importó.

—Maldita sea, no te atrevas a besarme ahora. Asqueroso.

Eren empezó a reír, no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado feliz.

— ¿Fue suficiente para ti? Ahora lárgate borracho.

Rivaille vio una sonrisa traviesa aparecer en el rostro del joven.

—Aún no.

¿Aún no? Parpadeó Rivaille. ¿Cuánto bebió ese idiota? Las manos grandes del chico empezaron a recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo, a incitar otra vez su miembro.

—Se puso duro de nuevo.

_Ya lo noté imbécil- _pensó. —Cállate mocoso.

Eren se irguió mirándolo —Ya no soy un mocoso.

Como para ilustrarlo se quitó la camisa. En los cinco años que habían pasado, Eren perdió todo rastro de la infancia en su rostro, había crecido aún mas para descontento de Rivaille, ahora tenía ante sus ojos el cuerpo de un hombre. Un hombre que tenía una erección que competía con la suya.

—Espera Eren— le dijo adivinando lo que el idiota estaba por hacer.

—Lo siento.

Simplemente ya no podía controlarse más, Eren vio a Rivaille cerrar un ojo y soltar una maldición cuando introdujo su pene deprisa.

—Ya pasará— dijo entre jadeos y recibió una mirada homicida como respuesta.

— ¿Qué mierda sabes? — Iba a pagárselas ¿qué tan inexperto podía ser para meterla a lo bruto? Estaba seguro que tendría problemas para moverse después. Dolía como el demonio. —Estúpido mocoso.

Se calló cuando Eren empezó a moverse.

—Estás muerto— Le susurró, aferrándose a su cuello.

Eren pensó que debía preocuparse más por esa amenaza, pero lo haría después, ahora sólo había felicidad en su mente.

—Lo amo.

Lo susurró en su oído sin detenerse, aun después de que alcanzaron el orgasmo, Eren seguía diciéndoselo.

Cuando se recuperó se dio cuenta de varias cosas; primero Rivaille había perdido el conocimiento, se asustó y revisó su pulso, se alivió al notar que parecía dormir.

Luego notó que el alcohol en su cuerpo se había ido, bueno se había ido hace bastante y sólo fingió no notarlo. Se dio cuenta también que debía arreglar el desorden, se medio vistió y limpió al sargento.

Fue una tarea difícil, su fuerza de voluntad fue puesta a prueba, pero logró controlarse. Lo vistió y se marchó notando que amanecía.

Huyó a su habitación y tras un baño se hundió en las cobijas. Cuando Eren despertó al medio día, gruñó volteándose y tratando de dormir más, pero una cabeza rubia no se lo permitió.

—Despierta ya.

— ¿Armin?

—Sí, vamos levántate. Vendrás con nosotros hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tu escuadrón estará sin misiones hasta el viernes.

— ¿Tres días? ¿Por qué?

—No sé, creo que el sargento esta débil por el incidente de ayer.

Eren se petrificó ¿tan grave había sido?

— ¡Oh no!— y después él lo atacó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_"Estás muerto"_

El pánico que no sintió en el momento en que la amenaza fue hecha, lo invadía ahora.

— ¿Qué sucede Eren?

Vio alarmado a Armin y se obligó a actuar normal.

—Nada, recordé algo.

Partieron en la tarde, le dio una última mirada al cuartel, pensando que cuando volviera tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

...

Aguardaba la llegada del sargento, rememorando lo acontecido aquel día. Probablemente su amor lo cegó, tal vez debería apartarse para siempre de él, ante ese panorama no le parecía tan mala idea morir a manos de quien amaba.

La puerta se abrió y se sobresaltó. Rivaille lo miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con esa actitud de siempre caminó hasta la cama donde arrojó la chaqueta. Eren se giró en el suelo agachando la cabeza.

—Lamento mi comportamiento del otro día. No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió, si no de la forma en que se dio.

Algo cayó sobre él y respingó con tal fuerza que se fue hacia atrás. Comprendió entonces que eran los arneses del sargento, miró a Rivaille y lo vio sentado en la cama, quitándose ahora las botas.

—Eres un descarado.

Tragó grueso viendo de nuevo al piso.

—No sé en qué momento sucedió, cuando lo noté ya lo amaba. No es excusa. Todos estos años había estado bien sólo con estar a su lado. Conversar con usted me era suficiente pero esa noche...

Las botas cayeron a los lados de la cama, pero Eren no lo miró.

—Lamento haberme aprovechado de su debilidad.

— ¿Qué debilidad?

Ahora si lo vio. El ceño del soldado estaba fruncido, habló con cuidado —El accidente con Hanj...

—Estúpido. ¿Qué se supone que hacen esas granadas?

—Duermen titanes.

—Usa tu cerebro entonces— Eren ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había oído esa expresión —Apenas inhalé un poco, ¿Por qué mierda iba a debilitarme?

Eren parpadeó —Yo... lo forcé.

La mirada despectiva que recibió casi lo hace recular.

—Si hubiese querido detenerte... créeme, habrías terminado fuera de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Probablemente con algo rotó.

—Pero... dijo que me detuviera.

— ¿Quién quiere tener sexo con un borracho y bajo efectos de un somnífero?

—Dijo que me iba a matar.

Debió haberse callado y no decir eso.

Rivaille se levantó inclinándose hacia él, lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó.

—Tú mocoso— le dijo amenazante —La metiste en seco y te corriste dentro. Por supuesto que estás muerto.

A pesar del miedo y a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, escucharlo decir eso lo sonrojó.

Rivaille lo soltó. No tenía remedio ¿Cómo podía poner ese tipo de expresión ingenua a esa edad? Más después de lo que hicieron. Lo había visto venir, ese chiquillo iba a volverse su perdición.

— ¿Co...cómo puedo compensarlo?

—Tú vida.

Eren tembló un poco ¿En serio iba a matarlo? Lo vio dudoso.

—Tendrás que compensarme el resto de tu vida mocoso.

El joven parpadeó confuso — ¿Cómo?

Rivaille se zafó la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa sentándose de nuevo en la cama. —Usa tu cerebro Eren, al menos por una vez.

Eren ya tenía el pulso acelerado, no sabía si él trataba de decir lo que entendió o lo estaba interpretando mal. Se arriesgó, se levantó y llegó hasta a él.

—Mi vida le pertenece. Desde hace mucho de hecho.

Lo acostó mientras lo besaba, el gesto fue correspondido, sus lenguas arrasaban con el otro y el calor se propagó con fuerza. El sargento lo sostenía por la nuca con fuerza dominando el beso, cuando lo liberó un poco se apartó.

— ¿Le parece bien esa respuesta para comenzar? — le dijo Eren en un tono travieso y sugerente mirándolo a los ojos.

Rivaille reprimió una sonrisa ante el comportamiento infantil, pero excitante del mocoso. En realidad ya no era un mocoso, lo admitía, el chiquillo que vio crecer siempre observándolo con velado amor y deseo era un hombre ahora. ¡Mierda! se estaba haciendo viejo con tanta cursilería, pero la verdad Eren siempre iba a ser su mocoso.

Lo jaló del cabello acercándolo, rozó sus labios mientras le susurraba su respuesta.

—No está mal.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola!

Como me dijo una linda persona por ahí, nada es tan cuadrado, generalmente siempre trato a Rivaille como el activo, pero se me antojo darle la vuelta a las cosas.

Espero les guste y me digan que les parece, me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión.

¡Saludos!

PD: Pase con buenas notas el cuatri, muchas gracias a quienes me enviaron sus buenos deseos en Latidos.


End file.
